


Driver's License

by NeKozumeKen



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Based on drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song), Car Accidents, F/M, Inspired by drivers license - Olivia Rodrigo (Song), M/M, Song: drivers license (Olivia Rodrigo)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeKozumeKen/pseuds/NeKozumeKen
Summary: There was one man in his mind lately. The same man who he grew up with when they were kids. The same man who got him into volleyball. The one who was always there for him from the start. The same man who suggested he should get a license so he could visit him anytime at his apartment in the city. He moved away from their hometown to achieve his dreams in the busy city two hours away from where he used to live.
Relationships: Haiba Alisa/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Driver's License

For Kenma, everything was a blur. One moment, he was driving around the city to calm his mind, and now, he was in this situation. In a condition he never imagined he'll be in in a blink of an eye.

He recently got his driver's license. He passed the exam so he decided to drive around to ease his mind. Thoughts have been invading his mind and it was too much for him to handle. Without having anyone to voice out his thoughts, his last choice was to have a late-night drive. 

There was one man in his mind lately. The same man who he grew up with when they were kids. The same man who got him into volleyball. The one who was always there for him from the start. The same man who suggested he should get a license so he could visit him anytime at his apartment in the city. He moved away from their hometown to achieve his dreams in the busy city two hours away from where he used to live.

That's what he did. He took an exam, passed it, and got his license in the end. The man, Kuroo, even helped him pick his car and Kenma wouldn't lie, he loved what Kuroo picked, just like what he had in mind. Ever since he bought his car, Kenma has been using it to go to school and sometimes, hang out with his friends. Of course, he has been using it to go and visit his best friend whenever he doesn't have anything on his schedule. 

With that being said, Kenma developed feelings for him. A feeling he never knew he'll experience. A feeling he never wanted to feel in the first place. But, what would he do? It's right there, right in front of him, slapping him with the truth. The truth that he fell in love with his best friend. 

Kenma tried to avoid the certain feeling but, as much as he avoids it, it becomes worse. The harder he tries, the deeper he falls. There's no way he can get out of the deep hole he fell in. No way to get out by himself. Just like how a coin was thrown into the ocean, it fell into the deep dark blue sea without any way to get back up to the surface. 

The pudding-head male knew from the start that the man he fell in love with wouldn't be able to reciprocate his feelings. It clearly shows how Kuroo would get so worked up while talking to him about a woman named Alisa. Kenma knew her ever since she started coming to their games to support his brother, Lev, who was also his teammate. That's where Kuroo started getting close to her. 

Kenma shrugged off the thought and focuses on the road. He's been driving around for an hour and he doesn't know where to stop and scream out everything. He's hungry but he didn't stop just to grab something to eat. He kept on driving and in the end, he found himself parking his car in front of Kuroo's apartment right across the street. He turned his head to the side to look at the exterior of the apartment. 

He was about to get out of his car and visit Kuroo to confess but he saw something which stopped him in his tracks. Right there, at the porch, was his best friend and the woman he's been talking about for weeks. Kenma examined the situation and saw how Kuroo snaked his arms around Alisa's waist while laughing about something she said. 

Kenma swore to his self he just heard his heart crack at the scene he's witnessing at the moment. He wanted to start the car and drive away but his hands wouldn't cooperate. His mind tells him to go already but his heart tells him to stay and wait for a moment if it was just a prank. But, much to his dismay, it wasn't. It was real. 

Wiping the tears rolling down his cheeks, he started the car and it caught the couple's attention. Kuroo was about to let go of the hug and talk to his best friend but before he could even do it, Kenma successfully drove away. Due to the sadness and hatred, Kenma stepped on the pedal and drove faster than he used to. He just wants to escape. Escape from everything right now. From the situation, from the feelings, and Kuroo. 

"Yeah, do it like what you always do, Kenma. Runaway from everything like you used to." Kenma mumbled to himself as tears blurred his vision. His hands wiping the tears away with so much hate. 

Distracted by the continuous thoughts of Kuroo and Alisa hugging in front of him going through his mind, a white flash of light and a loud beep surprised him, not even having the chance to process everything.

-

"𝑂𝑖, 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎! 𝐻𝑢𝑟𝑟𝑦 𝑢𝑝 𝑜𝑟 𝑤𝑒'𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑖𝑠𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑙𝑎𝑠𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛!' 𝐴 𝑓𝑎𝑚𝑖𝑙𝑖𝑎𝑟 𝑣𝑜𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑒𝑟𝑢𝑝𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑡. 𝐼𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑑 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑁𝑒𝑘𝑜𝑚𝑎 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑓𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑒𝑑 𝑝𝑟𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑐𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑣𝑜𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑦𝑏𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑤𝑒𝑒𝑘. 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑝𝑖𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑 𝑢𝑝 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑎𝑔 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑡𝑜𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑠𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑤ℎ𝑜'𝑠 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑤𝑎𝑖𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 

"𝑊ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢? 𝐴 𝑠𝑛𝑎𝑖𝑙? 𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑎𝑙𝑤𝑎𝑦𝑠 𝑚𝑜𝑣𝑒 𝑠𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑙𝑦 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑟𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑒𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑙𝑑 𝑜𝑛 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑒𝑟𝑠." 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑚𝑜𝑐𝑘𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑑𝑖𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑏𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑢𝑝. 

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑒 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑎 𝑠𝑢𝑑𝑑𝑒𝑛, 𝑎 𝑡𝑜𝑝𝑖𝑐 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑦'𝑣𝑒 𝑏𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑡𝑎𝑙𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑏𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑐𝑎𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑜𝑙𝑑𝑒𝑟'𝑠 𝑎𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛.

"𝑆𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑓 𝐿𝑒𝑣, 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑜𝑢𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ 𝑎𝑔𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑡 𝑁𝑜ℎ𝑒𝑏𝑖?" 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑅𝑢𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑎𝑛 𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑐ℎ 𝑚𝑎𝑑𝑒 𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑚. 

"𝑂𝑖, 𝐶𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛! 𝐷𝑜𝑛'𝑡 𝑡𝑒𝑙𝑙 𝑚𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑐𝑟𝑢𝑠ℎ 𝑜𝑛 𝑚𝑦 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟." 𝐿𝑒𝑣 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑠𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑙𝑜𝑜𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑡𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑒𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑐𝑎𝑝𝑡𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑜 𝑘𝑒𝑝𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑙𝑜𝑤, 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑖𝑛 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑑𝑠. 

"𝐽𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑎𝑛𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑚𝑦 𝑞𝑢𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛, 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑖𝑑𝑖𝑜𝑡!"

𝐴𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑛𝑜𝑡 𝑏𝑜𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙, 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑒𝑑 𝑝𝑙𝑎𝑦𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑑𝑒𝑒𝑝 𝑖𝑛𝑠𝑖𝑑𝑒, ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑒𝑝𝑡 𝑜𝑛 𝑤𝑖𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐿𝑒𝑣'𝑠 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑏𝑒 𝑎𝑏𝑙𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑜𝑚𝑒 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑚𝑎𝑡𝑐ℎ. 𝐵𝑢𝑡, ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑠 𝑐𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑐𝑟𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑑𝑜𝑤𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑅𝑢𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑎𝑛 𝑏𝑜𝑦 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑑 𝑦𝑒𝑠. 

𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑒𝑎𝑚 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑒𝑑 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑙𝑘 𝑡𝑜𝑤𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑏𝑒𝑓𝑜𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑜𝑎𝑟𝑑𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑖𝑓𝑓𝑒𝑟𝑒𝑛𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑠 𝑡𝑜 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑡𝑜 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑖𝑟 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑣𝑒 ℎ𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑠. 𝑊𝑖𝑡ℎ 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑏𝑒𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑠𝑎𝑖𝑑, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑤𝑜 𝑓𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑢𝑛𝑜𝑐𝑐𝑢𝑝𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑠 𝑛𝑒𝑎𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑜𝑟𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛. 

"𝑌𝑜𝑢 𝑘𝑛𝑜𝑤, 𝐼 𝑚𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑎𝑠𝑘 𝐿𝑒𝑣'𝑠 𝑠𝑖𝑠𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑓 𝐼 𝑔𝑜𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒. 𝐷𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝑠ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑖𝑙𝑙 𝑟𝑒𝑗𝑒𝑐𝑡 𝑚𝑒?" 

𝐺𝑎𝑚𝑒 𝑜𝑣𝑒𝑟. 𝑇ℎ𝑒 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑑𝑠 𝑓𝑙𝑎𝑠ℎ𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎'𝑠 𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑒. 𝐻𝑒 𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑐𝑟𝑒𝑒𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑖𝑙𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑜𝑓 𝑎𝑛 𝑎𝑛𝑠𝑤𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑒𝑠𝑠𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙𝑖𝑛𝑔𝑠. 𝐺𝑎𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑢𝑝 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑛𝑒𝑟𝑔𝑦, ℎ𝑒 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑡𝑎𝑟𝑡𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑔𝑎𝑚𝑒. 𝑆𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑢𝑝 𝑤𝑜𝑛'𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝 𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑒𝑐𝑖𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 ℎ𝑒 𝑑𝑜𝑒𝑠𝑛'𝑡 𝑡𝑟𝑢𝑠𝑡 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑣𝑜𝑖𝑐𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤. 

"𝐷𝑜 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘 𝐼 ℎ𝑎𝑣𝑒 𝑎 𝑐ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑐𝑒 𝑖𝑓 𝐼 𝑎𝑠𝑘 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡𝑜 𝑏𝑒 𝑚𝑦 𝑔𝑖𝑟𝑙𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑?" 

𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑒𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛 𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑙𝑖𝑒𝑟 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑. 𝑄𝑢𝑖𝑡𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑓𝑢𝑠𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑛 𝑤ℎ𝑦 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑎𝑐𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑙𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡, 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑘𝑒𝑝𝑡 𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑒𝑡 𝑡ℎ𝑖𝑛𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑗𝑢𝑠𝑡 𝑡𝑖𝑟𝑒𝑑 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑎𝑖𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔. 

"𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜." 𝐴𝑓𝑡𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑎𝑙 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑢𝑡𝑒𝑠 𝑜𝑓 𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑖𝑛 𝑠𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑛𝑐𝑒, 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑔𝑒𝑟 𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑘𝑒 𝑢𝑝. 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 ℎ𝑢𝑚𝑚𝑒𝑑 𝑖𝑛 𝑟𝑒𝑠𝑝𝑜𝑛𝑠𝑒. 

"𝐼𝑓..... 𝑖𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑛𝑛𝑎 𝑎𝑠𝑘 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑢𝑡, 𝑚𝑎𝑦𝑏𝑒 𝑦𝑜𝑢 𝑠ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑 𝑝𝑟𝑒𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑓𝑙𝑜𝑤𝑒𝑟𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑟. 𝑇𝑎𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑜𝑛 𝑑𝑎𝑡𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 ℎ𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑎𝑝𝑝𝑦. 𝑁𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘 ℎ𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡, 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜." 

'𝑁𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘 ℎ𝑒𝑟 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ 𝑦𝑜𝑢'𝑟𝑒 𝑏𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑘𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑒 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑛𝑜𝑤.' 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚𝑠𝑒𝑙𝑓 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑏𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑔ℎ𝑡 𝑏𝑎𝑐𝑘 𝑡𝑜 𝑟𝑒𝑎𝑙𝑖𝑡𝑦 𝑤ℎ𝑒𝑛 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑟𝑢𝑓𝑓𝑙𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑡𝑤𝑜-𝑐𝑜𝑙𝑜𝑟𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑎𝑖𝑟. 

"𝑂𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒, 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑛'𝑡. 𝐼'𝑙𝑙 𝑡𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑔𝑜𝑜𝑑 𝑐𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑒𝑟, 𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎. 𝑇ℎ𝑎𝑛𝑘𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑠𝑢𝑝𝑝𝑜𝑟𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑚𝑒." 

"𝐴𝑛𝑦𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒, 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑡'𝑠 𝑤ℎ𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑟𝑒 𝑓𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑛𝑑𝑠 𝑓𝑜𝑟, 𝑟𝑖𝑔ℎ𝑡?" 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑐ℎ𝑢𝑐𝑘𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑛𝑜𝑑𝑠 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑. 

𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎 𝑐𝑙𝑜𝑠𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑓𝑒𝑙𝑡 𝑝𝑎𝑖𝑛 𝑖𝑛 𝑒𝑣𝑒𝑟𝑦 𝑝𝑎𝑟𝑡 𝑜𝑓 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑏𝑜𝑑𝑦. 𝐻𝑒 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑓𝑒𝑒𝑙 𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑚 𝑎𝑡 𝑎𝑙𝑙. 𝐻𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑠𝑞𝑢𝑖𝑟𝑚𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑟𝑜𝑢𝑛𝑑 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡'𝑠 𝑜𝑛𝑙𝑦 𝑤𝑜𝑟𝑠𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑝𝑎𝑖𝑛. 𝐻𝑒 𝑡𝑟𝑖𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑝𝑒𝑛𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑠 𝑒𝑦𝑒𝑠 𝑎𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑢𝑟𝑛𝑒𝑑 ℎ𝑖𝑠 ℎ𝑒𝑎𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑓𝑎𝑖𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑡𝑜 𝑑𝑜 𝑠𝑜. 

"𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎." 𝑆𝑜𝑚𝑒𝑜𝑛𝑒 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑡𝑜 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑎𝑛𝑑 ℎ𝑒 𝑘𝑛𝑒𝑤 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜. 

"𝐾𝑒𝑛𝑚𝑎." 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑐𝑎𝑙𝑙𝑒𝑑 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑓𝑜𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑒𝑐𝑜𝑛𝑑 𝑡𝑖𝑚𝑒 𝑏𝑢𝑡 𝑖𝑡 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑓𝑎𝑟𝑡ℎ𝑒𝑟 𝑡ℎ𝑎𝑛 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑓𝑖𝑟𝑠𝑡 𝑜𝑛𝑒. 𝐿𝑖𝑘𝑒 𝐾𝑢𝑟𝑜𝑜 𝑤𝑎𝑠 𝑑𝑟𝑖𝑓𝑡𝑖𝑛𝑔 𝑎𝑤𝑎𝑦 𝑓𝑟𝑜𝑚 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑤𝑖𝑡ℎ𝑜𝑢𝑡 ℎ𝑒𝑙𝑝𝑖𝑛𝑔 ℎ𝑖𝑚 𝑔𝑒𝑡 𝑜𝑢𝑡 𝑜𝑓 𝑡ℎ𝑒 𝑠𝑖𝑡𝑢𝑎𝑡𝑖𝑜𝑛. 

-

"Kenma!" His eyes shot open and everything was a blur. Kenma tried processing what's happening in his surroundings and all he could take in was the sound of the siren. A police mobile? A firetruck? An ambulance? He doesn't know. 

"Hey, Kenma! Hey, focus on me, will you? I'm here!" He looked around and saw someone peeking inside his car through his side. He blinked a lot of times and saw Kuroo. 

Kenma smiled a bit and raised his left hand in an attempt to caress Kuroo's cheek but the car's window prevented him from doing it. After a lot of attempts to open the driver's side, Kuroo finally opened it. He immediately kneels on his knees and saw how devastated Kenma looks. 

"Kenma, listen to me. I will get you out of here and you will be rescued, okay?" Kuroo told him, calming himself down when Kenma didn't respond and just kept looking at him. 

"Kenma! Don't die on me! Please!" Kuroo begged but Kenma just smiled at him. 

"Kuroo..." The said man cupped Kenma's cheeks, not even bothered by the blood on his face. 

"I'm here, Kenma." Tears welled up in his eyes and one rolled down when he felt the younger nuzzled his face in his hands. 

"I'm tired, Kuro." 

No, Kenma wouldn't die on him. Not right now. He won't let Kenma slip away from him that easily. 

"No, you're not tired, Kenma. Come on, you can do it. Stay here with me, please." Kuroo begged but Kenma shrugged it off. 

"Take care of her, okay? I wish you both all the happiness you both deserve. Kuroo, I love you." Kenma got the chance to leave a kiss on his hands before slipping away from reality completely.


End file.
